Raefa
Summary One of the Five main characters of Ark//Wind Saga she is one of the Children of Destiny that is summoned to the world of Lafaye, she is chosen in the role of Rouge and she is extremely proficient with quick assassination techniques. Her emphasis is on speed and is by far the quickest member of the children of destiny. She was a delinquent girl back in the nameless world and in the world of LaFaye she was summoned in the slums of the capital city where she befriended many of the beastmen from the world of Maelstrom. Her first familiar in the world of LaFaye is the werewolf princess, which augments her physiology with the claws and fangs of a wolf. Appearance and Personality . Personal Statistics Alignment: Children of Destiny/Goddess Faction Name: Artemis "Artemisia" Raefa or "Raefa (for short)" Origin: Ark//wind Saga Gender: Female Age: 14 when she died (17 currently) Classification: Human Rogue/Child of Destiny Birthplace: Nameless World. Weight: 170 lb ''' '''Height: 5'11'' Likes: Street Fighting and Speed Dislikes: Punks, Jerks and Assholes Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Fighting and Fighting Games Values: Looks after herself above all else Status: Died in the Nameless world, Ressurected and Summoned to Lafaye by the Goddess. Affiliation: Children of Destiny, Goddess Faction Combat Statistic Tier: 7-C '''| '''2-C Powers and Abilities: Expert Martial Artist, Teleportation, Sound Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, One Hit Kill, After image Creation, Energy Projection, Fear Manipulation, Duplication, Fate Manipulation, Durability Negation, Illusion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Possession Nullification Attack Potency: Town Level '''(Consistently when fused with the wolf princess not counting one hit kill) | '''Universal (Defeated the Hero King) | Low Multiverse Level (She along with her friends were able to defeat a calamity controlled goddess) Speed: Varies Lifting Strength: Peak Human| Super-human | Universal | Infinite Striking Strength: Street Class|'Town Level'| Universal | Low Multiversal Durability: Street Level|'Town Level' | Universal | Multiversal Stamina: '''Superhuman '''Range: Extended Melee Range | Universal | Multiversal Standard Equipment: '''Twin Daggers, Smoke Bombs, Throwing Knives '''Intelligence: '''Extremely street smart, Extremely Quick-witted, Thinks it's too much effort to be book smart. '''Weaknesses: While she may be extremely quick and crafty with the use of her summons she's not particular strong when it comes to damage output. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wolf Queen's Silver Fang- '''An ability that allows her to always appear to be the speed of light when compared to her opponent, even if the concept of speed does not apply to them. It is a law that is given physical form by their mind (Automatic-only effective one on one on an assassination target. Not useable against an army) *'Wolf Queen's Shadow Fang'''- An ability to allow illusionary dopplegangers to be percieved as real by her opponents and to have them inflict damage on her opponents as long as they appear as real (Even if the opponent is immune to illusions this ability will still be in affect as long as the opponent does not know which doppleganger is the physical body.) *'Bloodstorm- '''Allows her to counter with one of her dopplegangers that will turn into a flurry of throwing knives that imbue status ailments on the opponent (This will work even if the opponent is immune to status ailments as long as the opponent does not deflect the throwing knives) can be use with chain conjuration instead of throwing knives to hold the opponent in place or to rip their body apart with chains. *'Wolf's Howl'''- Allows her to paralyze her opponents through sound manipulation as long as bloodstorm was previously cast. *'Chain Conjuration'- As long as Bloodstorm hit her opponent Raefa is able to summon chains to keep her opponent in place (Most effective 1 v. 1) *'Soul Destruction Technique'- Allows her to erase her opponent from existence by destroying the record of their souls on the Akashic Records completely erasing any trace of their existence past, present and future. This will work as long as she is able to slice her opponents with her daggers. Those who's souls are destroyed this way are souls forever lost to the worlds of Yggdrasil (All worlds) and is swallowed by the Void, making them experience eternal torment within the realm of their own mind. By herself: * Summon Familiar-Can summon the four monster princesses to wreak havoc. Key: 'Human ' Note: Profile under construction. Category:Ark//wind Saga Category:Ninjas Category:Dagger Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Soul Users